phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow
|band = Isabella Garcia-Shapiro |video = 6iOLN5ETQIg Inglés 200px Castellano 200px Album inglés |imagen = Nieva ya, nieva ya, nieva ya 08.png |Cantado = Danville |genéro = Villancico |Tiempo = 02:05 |band2 = Isabella García-Shapiro |antes = Latín Ferb (canción) |Despues = Te Deseamos Feliz Navidad|Nombre en Castellano = Nieva Ya, Nieva Ya, Nieva Ya}} , o simplemente Let It Snow, es una canción escrita por el letrista Samy Cahn y el compositor Jule Styne por Julio de 1945 en Hollywood, California, durante uno de los días más calurosos del año. Es una de las numerosas canciones anglosajonas del nuevo continente asociadas con la Navidad, a pesar de no hablar realmente de la celebración (por tanto, no es un villancico). Es interpretada por Isabella en Phineas y Ferb: Navidades con Perry, y aparece en el episodio especial de Navidad del año 2011, Phineas y Ferb: Navidades en Familia. Letra olInglés Episodio La, la la la, la la la La la la, la la la, la la la Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, (kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warm Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!) Let It Snow! Album Lalalalalalala Lalalalalalalalala Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, (kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warm. Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (lalalalala) Lalala Let it snow Wooaaahh Whoo-ooa-aaah (Snow, snow) Lalalala (snow, snow) Lalalalalala (snow, snow) Lalalaaa- When we finally kiss goodnight, (kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warm Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!) Let It Snow! Castellano( Español de España) La, la la la, la la la... ¡La la la! La, la la, la la la... Oh, qué tarde tan borrascosa, Mas la hogera está preciosa, Por éso, ¿qué mas nos da? ¡Nieva ya, nieva ya, nieva ya! Los copos el viento agita, Nos haremos palomitas ¡Muy suave la luz está! ¡Nieva ya, nieva ya, nieva ya! Buenas noches habrá que dar, ¡La tormenta estará en su fragor! Mas tu abrazo me hará guardar, ¡Camino a casa el calor! Aunque el fuego se está extingiendo, Nos seguimos despidiendo, ¡Nuestro amor no se apagará! ¡Nieva ya, nieva ya, nieva ya! Parte 2: ... Buenas noches habrá que dar, ¡La tormenta estará en su fragor! Mas tu abrazo me hará guardar, ¡Camino a casa el calor! Aunque el fuego se está extingiendo, Nos seguimos despidiendo, ¡Nuestro amor no se apagará! ¡Nieva ya, nieva ya, nieva ya! ¡Nieva ya, nieva ya, nieva ya! Nieva ya, nieva ya, nieva ya... (¡Nieva ya, nieva ya, nieva ya!) Nieva ya... Y si ahora puedo besar con los labio gigantes yo voy Información adicional *Durante la canción cambió su vestimenta 4 veces. *Aunque fuese doblada originalmente por Octubre de 2010 en castellano ibérico (ya disponible para oír)y un año después en español latino (próximamente disponible para oír, en Febrero de 2012 gracias a la señal 13 Chile), en el episodio se oyó la versión original (en inglés). *A partir de esta interpretación, la actriz de doblaje y cantante Carmen López y es la nueva voz cantante de Isabella en castellano ibérico. Ademas que Natalia Sanchez se despide asi en el doblaje latino. *La naturaleza romántica de la canción es aprovechada por Isabella para expresar lo que siente por Phineas. *Esta canción se asocia a la Navidad a pesar de no haber ninguna referencia específica a esa fecha ni a nada religioso en la canción. *Esta canción fue interpretada, previamente, por varios cantantes: Smokey Robinso & The Miracles (1963), Doris Day (1964), Andy Williams (1965), Dean Martin (1966), Frank Sinatra (varios años); Vaughn Monroe (2004), Jessica Simpson (2004), Irene Grandi (2008), Vonda Shepard (2000), Bette Midler y Johnny Mathis (2006), Celtic Woman (2006), Kyle Minogue, The Puppini Sisters y Lady Antebellum (2010). *Esta es la décima vez Isabella canta un solo en una canción ("Al Comprar", Danville es pura Bondad, entre otros), esta es la quinta canción en la cual es la cantante principal (La Ciudad del Amor, Invierano, El Camino Amarillo, "¿Qué Estás Haciendo?"). Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Categoría:Canciones de 3ª Temporada Categoría:Navidad con Phineas y Ferb Categoría:Canciones del Especial de Navidad Categoría:Por traducir Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Carmen López Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Las Exploradoras Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Katie Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Ginger Hirano